villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Calares
Calares, also known as Viceroy Calares, is a minor antagonist in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 where he serves as the first antagonist of the season. He is the oppressive duke of the Holy Britannian Empire and is the Viceroy of Area 11 after the failed Black Rebellion. History Following the end of the First Black Rebellion with the defeat of the the Black Knights and the mysterious disappearance of Cornelia li Britannia, Calares is sent in and becomes the new Viceroy of Area 11 taking Cornelia's place. In the aftermath of the failed uprising, Calares begins to crack down on the native Eleven (Japanese) population and punish the country for the failed uprising. He was first seen a year in later in 2018 a.t.b. where he is seen ordering a live execution of captured Japanese civilians (presuambly dissedents or members of the Black Knights) and states how it's up to Britannia to "re-educate" the Eleven population and that the Japanese are a dangerous race that needs to be delt with. He later appears with Gilbert G.P. Guilford where he arrives at the Chinese Consulate in the Tokyo Settlement to meet with the delegates and representatives from the Chinese Federation. While there, Bable Tower comes under attack by the remnants of the Black Knights and Calares is deployed to oversee the battle. Upon arrival at the G-1 Base, Lelouch vi Britannia, now having reclaimed his title as Zero, has already began supplying the Black Knights with Sutherlands and other new Knightmare frames and is already overruning the Britannian forces which enrages Calares upon his arrival to the scene. He then has reinforcements called in and cuts off the Black Knights with the only escape route being the front of the building where he and the main forces are stationed at. However, this plan is quickly realized by Lelouch who had explosives planted all over the building and detonated all of them, This caused one section of the building to blow up and begin falling to which Calares though it was a suicide attack and called them "uncivilized monkeys". The tower then begins to fall and Calares says no as he and the Britannian ground forces are crushed and killed by the building. Afterwards, Lelouch laughs and says goodbye to Viecroy Calares as he and the Black Knights retreat to the Chinese Federation Consulate and stay in hiding while Lelouch declares the return of Zero and the re-establishment of the United States of Japan. Appearance Calares was seen wearing a large white cape with gold markings and purple undercolors at the top of the robe beneath it. Underneath was dark blue shirt with gold linings and the gold Britannian military/noble emblem on it as well. He has dark white skin and dark orange mustache and hair. Personality Calares was like any other Britannian nobleman and leader, being a selfish, arrogant, and oppressive elitist viewing Britannia as the superior nation and the rightful ruler of conquered countries. Despite being the Viceroy of Area 11, he is a corrupt, tyrannical, and undemocratic ruler as he oppressed the Japanese population for their participaton in the Black Rebellion. He refered to the Japanese as Elevens and called them a dangerous race in need of"re-education" and often did that via oppression, slave labor, and live executions. Gallery Calares.jpg|Calares during a live execution Calares Embassy.png|Viceroy Calares at the Chinese embassy Calares Smile.png|Calares overseeing the battle at Babel Tower Navigation Category:Code Geass Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Monarchs Category:Disciplinarians Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Nihilists Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Arrogant